


fervent

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, BV Ironhide, IDW Terra, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: This isfarfrom the first time Ironhide has wished he was just alittlebit bigger, butPrimusthis is definitely one of the times he’s been most fervent about it.





	fervent

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompts featuring and requested by @immortalwanderer's OC Terra. Not beta read.

This is  _ far _ from the first time Ironhide has wished he was just a  _ little _ bit bigger, but  _ Primus _ this is definitely one of the times he’s been most fervent about it.

Terra is  _ huge _ . Ironhide shouldn’t be surprised, given how large the mech is overall, but it still startles him and makes his spark race as he settles over his spike. On a good day he’d probably be able to take over half of it, and that’s something he might have to ask about later, when he and Terra are both a little more clear-minded, but right now all he has the higher processor power for is enjoying the glide and the pressure of it against his valve as he pulls himself forward. Groaning when his node catches on the ridges on the underside of Terra’s spike, Ironhide deactivates his optics as he begins to set himself up with a rhythm, a steady back and forth along Terra’s length that’s aided by his own lubricants.

After a few moments, Ironhide gives a breathy laugh and reactivates his optics, quickly meeting Terra’s gaze with his own. The expression on his faceplates makes Ironhide’s engine rev and his field waver in desire.

Ironhide likes knowing he’s being watched. He’s  _ nothing _ if not a performer.

Lipplates twisting into a wry smirk, he narrows his optics and slides all the way up to the head of Terra’s spike, raising his hips and using a servo to hold the lips of his valve apart as he teases the tip, letting it dip inside with a rotation of his hips before falling away. He does this a few times, all the while firmly keeping his optics on Terra’s face, who in turn stares unabashedly as Ironhide plays with himself against his spike.

Yes, Ironhide  _ definitely _ wishes he were big enough to take the entire thing, but this is good for now.


End file.
